Doctor Who and the Wanderers
by The Irwin
Summary: The Doctor and Donna visit the Merdian station who happens to be the host of travellers who do not want to be there. The people of Meridian do not want them either. But what of the virus that is infecting them all. did the travellers bring it with them or has it something to do with the mysterious signal that the T.A.R.D.I.S has detected?


Doctor Who

The Wanderers

Prologue

Two young men sifting through space debris. One of them comes across a strange artefact with even stranger writing on it. He studies it realises that its some sort of transmitting device and calls out to the other man who was just around the corner.

"Hey Sean I think that this here is some sorta transmitter" he says in a heavy Irish accent Sean then replies

"It doesn't matter wat it is the Captain said to be quick he'll be expecting us soon we gotta schedule ta keep to"

"Ok Sean I'm coming already, you know you, your man the captain he worries too much!"

"That's why he's the Captain and you're the one sorting through all this crap. Besides we've not that long been moved on from the last settlement. We need to get out of the main shipping routes before were caught again by the Imperials"

"Aye well come on then"

The two men moved on one with the transmitter under his arm. The two men laugh as they walk,

Chapter 1

"So where are we then?" said Donna as the tardis landed at its new destination. Donna could always tell when they "materialised" somewhere else first of all the moving parts in the central control patterns move more quickly and more loudly. Then there was that "thud" similar to when an airplane lands. And let's not forget the slight nausea not unlike when travelling in a lift and it stops at your floor. But that soon passes.

"Well" said the Doctor, "we're in the 27th century ish? And I believe we are in the Fogarty sector"

"The Fogarty sector? My Mum used to live a few doors down from a family called the Fogartys"

"Really?" asked the doctor "maybe this region was named after the fogarty who discovered it?"

He said shrugging. The Doctor picked up his sonic screw driver and put on his heavy coat then walked towards the Tardis door as Donna followed. As the door opened Donna asked.

"Ok the so were in the Fogarty Sector? And its the 27th century but why are we here and what is here?"

"Ah well this looks a lot like a storage bay of a ship. And we're here because the Tardis picked up a strange signal one that I haven't seen in a long time and well we are here to investigate, cos y'know its what we do"

The doors to the storage bay opens automatically and a tall dark women walks in with two guards in tow.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she shouted "don't tell me your with the collective of travellers!"

The Doctor steps forward and grins

"I'm the Doctor and this, this is my friend Donna, Donna Noble"

"A DOCTOR? You say we requested a med ship from HQ this morning they say it will be at least a week."

"well we were in the neighbourhood and HQ sent us look here's my I.D"

Replied the Doctor as he pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the guards they nod at the dark Lady to say its authentic.

"I'm first administrator Randall of the Earth Imperium I'm in charge of the Meridian station"

She said.

"nice to meet you" said Donna " I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you need a Med ship?"

"come with us" said the Administrator.

Administrator took them out of the storage bay an along the corridor and started explaining the reason for her bad mood." you see they turned up two weeks ago thirty ships full of them. They had been moved on from at least four times in the space of a year and now they are on my doorstep. At first they tried to run but we had them out gunned I think they were trying get past the check point in the next sector and wound up here. Three of their ships got away! But when we boarded them for inspection we found them with not only a hell of a lot of contraband but six of them infected with a strange virus now there's twenty infected and my med team can't do anything to help them . I can't even move them on now that they're here HQ says that they are my problem."

"sounds like that they are space Gypsy's to me" replied Donna.

"Donna I'm surprised at you really, it's not like you to make assumptions about people you haven't met yet. If you must know most of these "Travellers" are more like refuges. Some of them made homeless by the Great War ."

"the Great war?"

"yep you know the normal thing. Earth wanted all the human colonies under one government and of course some colonies didn't want it alliances were drawn and neighbours became enemies, enemies became friends. But what happened here is a big colony without a home and no one wants them. Isn't that right First Administrator Randall?"

"that's the gist of it... I'm sorry Doctor I didn't catch your last name?" replied Randall

"Just the Doctor"

At the end of the corridor were two large doors that you normally find on storage bays. On either side were two more guards dressed in the same body armour as the guards that accompanied Randall. They saluted them and opened the storage bay doors. As they opened a loud hum emanated from the doors then as they opened wider they could hear people shouting, people working .

"OH MY GOD! I've never seen so many gingers in my life. It's like it's like? Well how comes there's so many of them? I mean how comes they were allowed to grow in such a large number?

"Well the majority of these peoples ancestors came from Ireland, when mankind touched the stars the Irish went out and settled their own colony away from the Americans and the British and made their own culture similar to the one they had before they were invaded by the English but of course with technology and less drunken fighting or so I'm told" said the Doctor.

"HMM!" Grumbled Randall "less fighting are you kidding me they haven't stopped fighting with each other since they got here. How the hell do they get by out in space" she continued.

"Told ya didn't I space Pikeys didn't I tell you? No matter where they roam whether it be a council estate, playground or space station they always casing trouble." Said Donna

"You're telling me" Replied Randall.

They entered the storage bay where the Guards stayed at the doors as they walked in a tall stout man approached them. Not only was he tall but very overpowering and drunk.

"Ah Captain this is the ...erm Doctor and his friend Donna they're here to help you sort out your sick crew" Said Randall

The Captain put out his arm and said,

"Aye what about ye? The name's Liam Not Captain! And if your here to sort out my sick well we've already got a doctor looking after them and we do not need some Imperium Doctor poking his snooty nose where it's not wanted." Said the tall man.

"Cant hurt to take a look around" said the Doctor. "Besides a fresh pair of eyes is probably what's needed here."

"Aye ah suppose it's worth a try I mean this woman's doctors have been a fat load of use to us so far" replied Liam as he gestured towards Randall with a cheeky grin on his face. "Isn't that right Bird?"

Randall scowled at him letting Liam know that he had gotten to her. Liam's cheeky grin got bigger letting them all know that, that was the reaction he wanted.

"FRA!" Liam shouted

"WHAT!" shouted a voice back.

"take these here to Malachi now!" said Liam

"A for flip sake" said the voice again

"Don't you curse at me wee man don't forget your not to big to for hidin do you hear me!" said Liam

"Comin"

A skinny man emerged from behind a pillar and walked over to them.

"Can't they do anything without shouting at each other?" whispered Donna

The doctor Smiled and whispered back.

"Apparently not."

"What about ye my names Francis but evr'y one calls me fra" said Francis

"I take it your Liams son then" answered Donna.

"Aye do ye not see the stunning resemblance?"

"no" said the Doctor.

"That's cos I take after my Ma it's the nose it's not as big as my Da's" said Francis

"So where are you taking us to the who's Malachi" asked the Doctor

"He's our healer you know our Doctor, Doctor" replied Fra.

"Oh right then so your not all refugees then? I mean gypsy's" asked Donna

"Oh no were all refugees, after the war we took everything that was left. Some of us had nothing at all including people like Doctors. Ye see we were a mining Colony at first, we travelled around the surrounding sectors. Ya know where ever the work was. Then the Imperium wanted everyone under their rule."

"and you didn't want that?" asked the Doctor.

"Actually it didn't really bother us we were on the outskirts most of the fighting was with the central worlds, we only got involved when the Imperiums and "Non-confederates" starting brawling in our system we defended our own but bein such a small colony we got our butts kicked. And our colony got bombed by the Imperuims. The surrounding colonies we traded with stopped trading with us because they sided with the non-confederates. Effectively strangling us, so we took what we had on the ships that still had fuel and ten years later here we are." Replied Fra.

"I'm so sorry." Answered Donna

"well wasn't you was it. Never mind eh? Here we are by the way I'll be outside if ya need me." Said Fra.

Chapter 2

The Doctor knocked on the curtain which was put up to separate the surgery from the living quarters that the rest were using.

"hello" asked the Doctor "is there any one here?"

The Curtain slide across a tall scrawny man poked his head through.

"Yes can I help you?" replied Malachi

"Actually thats my line" said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry?" asked Malachi

"He's the Doctor; he's here to help you with your sick. Or at least thats what he told me?" interrupted Randall.

"Well be my guest then "Doctor" this has got me quite confused I could do with a second opinion." Said Malachi

"Would you mind if I stayed out here I don't fancy looking at sick people, I mean I cant even go to hospital to visit family without getting a panic attack. In fact if there's this strange Virus goin about how comes were all walking about in containment suits or something?" asked Donna.

"There are bio filters in the air vents sterilising the air and the deck is sealed off no one gets out of here without decontamination" answered Randall.

"Do we know the source of infection yet or how its spreading at all?" asked the Doctor

"No that's why I need that second opinion" said Malachi.

The Doctor followed Malachi into partitioned off sector then Randall behind him.

"Aye c'mon with me then the missus can make her famous tea so she will. It's so famous we've got comin all the way from Earth Prime and all to try it out" said Fra

"You must have read my mind my stomach thinks my throats been cut. I'm parched." Exclaimed Donna.

Whilst in the surgery Malachi took the Doctor to one of his patients who were showing early signs of infection.

"Here we are then, as far as we can tell it's not airborne, it's not in the food nor the water supply

All we know is that it causes the veins in the facial area to become inflamed, dryness of the mouth and of course can be very painful." Said Malachi

"Has it been fatal yet, any casualties?" asked the Doctor

"Just the one his corpse has been placed into cryo-stasis on the lead ship the Trigantor" replied Randall

"In that case I'd like to take a look, give him a post mortem." Said the doctor

"That won't be possible Doctor, the Trigantor is under quarantine until further notice, the only way we could gain access to it is when the med team and their bio hazard techs give it the once over." Said Randall.

"In that case we'll just have to get by with what we've got then. What kind pain relief are you using?" asked the Doctor.

"We're using a number of pain killer's dia-morphine and a herb which grew on Tir na noog."

Said Malachi

"HMM" answered the Doctor leaning over his patient and looking very closely at the inflamed veins. He reached into his pocket a pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on holding it up to one of the veins.

"If I didn't know any better Doctor I'd say it isn't a virus at all. Instead of attacking the immune system like a normal virus it seems be changing it causing the Immune system itself to manufacture a protein resulting in the inflammation you're seeing here. It almost looks like it's happening on the genetic level" said Malachi

"That's what bothers me Malachi, I do know better and I think you're absolutely right." Mumbled the Doctor.

"what?" asked Malachi.

"oh nothing MalachI do you have any blood samples I could take a gander at?" asked the doctor

"This way erm Doctor" replied Malchi.

As the two walked away there was a tapping at the curtain which defined the makeshift surgery Randall walked over and opened it.

"Yes can I help you" she said

There were two guards waiting for her outside one leaned over and answered

"One of the processors on level 5 has become ill ma'am it appears to be the same symptoms as the travellers, request permission to bring him here?"

"How?… that's not possible the bio filters, wait out I'll be back." she answered.

At that moment Randall turned around and went over to the Doctor and Malachi were standing looking at the blood samples that Malachi had collected.

"right for a virus that's not in the water or airborne seem to infect a level five processor that not only doesn't have the clearance to know that these people are here let alone to have any contact with any one. I mean the bio filters and de-contamination protocols should have protected him. SO I want answers and I want them last week or else it's you and your people will be cut loose into the emptiness where you can become someone else's problem!" said Randall

"Miss Randall whatever do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

"One of my level five processors has become ill and has the same symptoms as the travellers. If I knew that this would have happened I would have impounded you all on your ships. I have two thousand people to look after plus your people aswell. Not to mention no help from HQ.

"That's not possible?… I mean you said this is sealed off from the rest of the station the only way one of yours could get infected was if he got down here." replied Malachi

"So then Donna how is it that your travelling with such a character as "The Doctor" then. If you ask me he seems a wee bit off?" asked Fra as he poured the tea.

"Trust me loooong story! Is Fra short for Francis?" replied Donna

"Aye it is named after my uncle so I was. And don't worry bout the long story its not as if we are goin anywhere is it?" asked Fra as he brought over the tea to where Donna was sitting.

"Fra if Donna is it?" asked fra's wife looking at Donna, Donna nodded.

"if Donna doesn't want to talk bout it she doesn't have to shame on you for trying." she continued.

"oh I don't mind" replied Donna "it's well I met him the once and it was my wedding day, I suppose you could say I popped into his life?"

"AHH isn't that sweet" said Fra's wife.

"Na its not like that, no way pedro nope uh uh. I was being used by this race called the arachnoss these big spidery things. Anyway he saved me. He asked me to go with him and I said no. then after he was gone I realised it was the biggest mistake of my life. I went travelling for a while and then started looking for him and next thing you know there he was. The rest is history I guess. Now tell me more about this great war how long have you been out here."

"we've been travelling out here for ten years" answerd Fra " the war ruined our colony which we called Tir na noog. We were a group of miners originally then as time grew on we became politicians, Doctors, engineers and such you know. Some of us would go to find work and sent the money we made back home and all. Then the war came bombs going of all around us our so called friends ignored us. We took up arms to defend what was ours, we lost and well here we are."

"Aye ten years out in space no work no homes its like the whole galaxy hates us" interrupted Fra's wife.

"Chelly its par for the course after the war the whole lot is trying to sort itself out every colony every world got caught up in the troubles." said Fra

"Aye but if the Imperium can build massive space stations like meridian surely they can sort us out?" answered Chelly

"Governments always have their priorities screwed up I mean they always close down hospitals but are always giving politicians massive bonus's you know what I mean?" asked Donna.CHAPTER 3

"RIGHT there is simply only one thing for it, the equipment here isn't sophisticated enough." said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Malachi

"I need to take a proper look at this here we can only treat the symptoms which isn't going very well. There is only so much that can be done here." answered the Doctor

The doctor turned round and left the surgery. He tried to walk out of the enclosure but was stopped by Randall.

"Where are you going this is level 4 quarantine you cant just walk around!" shouted Randall

The Doctor turned to look at her and said.

"I need to see the first infectee, the ship he/she came from there has to something there to explain all of this. Something just doesn't add up?" replied the Doctor

"You cant it's a level 4 those ships have been declared unsafe." said Randall.

"oh really!" answered the Doctor.

They left the enclosure and walked down the corridor. Then entered the lift which took them to the cargo bay that the Doctor had parked the T.A.R.D.I.S. As the door of the cargo bay opened the Doctor smiled as he saw the T.A.R.D.I.S, he walked over to it with Randall closely behind him. The Doctor opened the door to his ship and stepped in.

"Where are you going Doctor? What can possibly be achieved inside this box?" asked Randall shouting.

The Doctor stepped inside leaving the door open. Randall studied the outside of the blue box, puzzled she walked around it and said

"it cant be? Can it?"

"come in if your coming in! and cane you close the door behind you theres a bit of a draft." Shouted the Doctor.

Randall walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S and was amazed by what she saw. She was greeted by the lights of he main panel. She walked up the stairs the meet the Doctor who at the time was fiddling at the controls of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Then the main panel started moving and making a sort of "Shhhhing" noise and again Randall thought can it?

"so it is you?" she said.

"I'm sorry?" replied the Doctor

"you it is you but that's impossible none of this is possible!" she said

"nothing is impossible, in fact impossible is my middle name. If I had in one of course, I mean to have a middle name I would have to have a first name and a surname. But if I were to choose one that would be my middle name." Said the Doctor as he turned away from Randall to study the controls.

"you're the Doctor"

The Doctor turned around again to face Randall once more.

"yes I know I am I told you that when we met."

"NO you're the DOCTOR!"

"YES"

"THE Doctor"

"I'm sorry I'm not following you?" answered the Doctor.

"look you're the Doctor, the one my father told bedtime stories about. The same Doctor that's in the TORCHWOOD and U.N.I.T archives. The same Doctor some call the coming storm. There are whispers all over the net for those who dare mention your name. THE Doctor." exclaimed Randall.

"oh That Doctor, yes that's me. The one the only the Doctor… are there really whispers all over the net?" asked the Doctor.

"whole chat rooms if you know where to look. But how can it be I mean your like father Christmas or the Easter Bunny."

"fat and jolly or big ears and penchant for carrots?"

"you know legendary!"

"Father Christmas isn't legendary, Nick on the other hand. Nick as like he likes to be called. The only thing that's legendary about Nick is his after X-mass pre new year parties. Now there legendary." chuckled the Doctor. "the last time I was at one of Nicks parties I was smashed till new years day, those little helpers cant half put it away. One would ask where they put it the first place, and never and I mean never ever feed Reindeers egg nog don't ask why just trust me ok. Now if you want legendary you were right about the Easter Bunny, where does that even come from? A rabbit delivering eggs? whats the world coming to."

"is this what I think it is? The T.A. .S?"

"yes the T.A.R.D.I.S my home and form of transport that is also bigger inside."

"the panel is stopped moving and making noises?" asked Randall

"yes that's because we've arrived"

"arrived where?"

The doctor turned towards the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S and walked down the stairs and out of the door.

"well Miss Randall is the bridge of the lead ship Trigantor."

Randall followed behind him. Not yet fully understanding what was happening around her. As far as her human brain could understand she walked into a blue box and she was on the Meridian, she walks out and she's somewhere else?

The bridge of the Trigantor was typical of a ship it's age. Small and pokey, seven chairs in front of seven worksations. Each one for a critical systems, helm, engineering, tactical. Tactical on a mining ship that small, one main gun designed to blast meteors out of the way. There was also environment control, security, long range sensors and finally short range.

As Randall walked out she spoke.

"how did we get here?"

"That's the beauty of the T.A.R.D.I.S one place to another whoosh"

Answered the Doctor as he stood behind an eight chair that obviously for the Captain. The Doctor walked towards the shutdown engineering station. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screw driver and re-activated it. The panel came on automatically showing the Doctor a technical schematic of the ship.

"now as I was saying earlier I need to see the original infectee, which I think is this blue light here?" asked the Doctor

Randall walked over to the Doctor to inspect the panel.

"yes that's the cold storage area it's the only part of the ship that should have power going to it apart from basic life support" she answered

"if that's cold storage what's that other light?"

"What other light?"

"That one there the small blue one"

"I don't know Doctor everything should have been shut down?"

"so I wonder what your friend the Doctor could be up to?" asked Fra.

"Don't ask me mate when it comes down to the Doctor he could be in there for ages." replied Donna.

"not to worry him and Malachi are probably sitting there having a joke knowing Malachi he's already got the cure. More than likely some foul tasting concoction from the Meridian's veggie patch" joked Fra.

Donna sipped some more tea. It was wet and warm and the closet thing towards tea she'd had in ages. She thought to herself that in the 27th century ish that the tea plant had died out or been mutated into some thing produced poison. it could have been in fact cross pollinated with some other alien plant and was not even a tea plant anymore. Or maybe just maybe that the tea plant didn't grow on Tir Na Noog? Or they simply just run out.

Her trail of was broken when she heard screaming and smashing noises coming from Malachi's surgery. Then she saw three of the gaurds men rush the surgery

"Oi whats happening here?" shouted Donna.

She put down her tea and ran over to the surgery. There were two soldiers behind and shouted to her

"STAND BACK!"

At that moment the curtain pulled back and an arm grabbed her and turn her around using Donna as a human shield. At that moment the soldier lifted their weopons and were pointing them straight at Donna.

"step away from the woman!" shouted the first Soldier.

"gone its all gone?" shouted the infectee holding Donna.

"whats all gone?"

"Step away from the woman or we will be forced to open fire!" shouted the second soldier.

"its all gone, all of the dead now there's all stars were are we?" said the infectee.

"Tir Na Noog?"

"stars and ones we called children, the ones we sought to protect the, the shadow proclamation." the infectee said. As he said this his grip on Donna weakened she could feel him falling backwards. Although he wasn't holding as tight his wieght was too much for Donna and she fell with him. The soldiers fell back toward a safe distance. Malachi rushed over followed by Fra.

"are ye alright Donna?" asked Malachi.

"the shadow proclamation?" said Donna

"the what?" asked Fra

"the Shadow proclamation." saying Donna again

"Ive never even heard of the Shadow what's its name?" replied Fra

"aye he was running a terrible fever I think he was hallucinating I don't think he knew what he was saying?" exclaimed Malachi.

"but I do where's the Doctor?" shouted Donna.Chapter four

"we dont know he went somewhere with Randall" replied Malachi . "he just upped and left didn't tell me where he went?"

"typical he always does that, kicks off with me if I leave his sight for a few seconds. Then when I turn my back he disappears." said Donna

"so doc whats up with this one?" asked Fra " don't tell me you gave him the kiss of life? I have to tell ye Mal it doesn't work especially on this one besides what ye doin kissin Kieran for heaven sakes you know the last time he brushed his teeth he was eleven"

"but he's got to be thirty at least?" asked Donna

"Aye ah know" replied Fra smiling

"Shut up Fra this isn't funny at all!" snapped Malachi.

"I'm just sleggin ye that's all, so whats with him then" asked Fra

Malachi leaned over him to examine Kieran. One thing fra was correct about was that Kieran hadn't brushed his teeth since he was eleven and his breath was definitely evidence of that. MalachI didn't like working over an audience especially because the soldiers where still watching him. Kieran was still breathing heavily the legions on his face was more defined. Malachi was scared to admit that he was right about the infection being on the genetic level. But to be completely sure he needed to run more tests but he didn't have the right equipment to check.

"he's definently out cold looks like the infection is more along than the others. I think its speeding up if we cant find a way to cure it we'll have an epidemic on our hands. Here you men get him back into bed. I'm gonna speak to liam." said Malachi.

The soldiers grabbed Kieran and lifted him back to Malachi's surgery.

"so Donna are you ok?" asked Fra

"yeah just shaken that's all trust me it's par for the course going around with the Doctor." replied Donna

"Aye looks it?" said Fra

"why is Malachi going to see your Dad for what's this got to do with him?" asked Donna

"Oh my Da well being king of the gypsies pretty much everything has something to do with him. But if you ask me as of late his been more away with the Fairies if ya see what I mean got me poor mum worried sick about him. So just so I know "shadow proclamation" whats that all about.?"

Asked Fra

"Its something the Doctor talks about. He just says it and expects everyone to stop what their doing like its some sort of declaration but he's never actually gone into detail with me. I think he expects me to just know" replied Donna

"that simple then aye?" joked Fra.

"so why are we going towards the engine room the cryo-stasis area this way?" asked Randall.

"Ah ye of little faith" replied the Doctor.

"what ?"

"Well I just want to see what that little power signature is and then well go to Cryo-stasis storage" said the Doctor

"why it was only a small signature? Knowing this lot one of them probably left the kettle on?" snapped Randall.

"oh I wish, I would love a cuppa. Just a splash of milk and a spoon of sugar. that's what I need for the T.A.R.D.I.S a kettle" said the Doctor.

Randall let is a deep sigh as she followed the Doctor through the corridors' or the Trigantor.

"here we are engine room." said the Doctor.

The Doctor got out his sonic screw driver an pointed it at the automatic doors which opened almost instantly. As the doors opened they were greeted with the pong of stale air and cigarette smoke.

"yuck that's disgusting we out lawed cigarettes two centuries ago! But then again what should I expect I mean we confiscated nearly a tonne of their contraband when they got here. They should know how bad it is for them by now." barked Randall.

The Doctor laughed as he stepped into the engine room with Randall behind him. As they walked in Randall walked towards the main engineering station and seeing an ashtray full of cigarette butts ash made her want to scream out loud but she restained herself and let out

"OH FOR god sake! I mean this just ridiculous."

"what?" replied the Doctor

"This! I cannot wait till we get the all clear. It's bad enough I'm stuck with them but now this infection. No wonder their ill if they cant tidy up after them selves."

" I could say that about all of you. I mean you humans have had a history of not looking after them selves." replied the Doctor.

"That was then this is now. This was before the Imperium how many times have we been called into other peoples problems the Americans cant even invade a country that is vastly inferior in weaponry and warfare and they needed us to sort it all out take the early 21st century for example?" exclaimed Randall.

"calm down ok just remember its not just the Tiernans that are messy. Your beloved Imperium is just starting out you have a long way to go." said the Doctor obviously realising that Randalls temper is nothing to be joked about.

"you still haven't told me why we are in the engine room?" she asked trying to keep herself in check and prevent further out bursts. "the corpse is two decks up in cryo stasis and we 're monging around here."

"ah now a question I can answer. Right the power signature is unlike anything on this ship. In fact it shouldn't be here at all."

"so?"

"well we have a mysterious infection no obvious source Malachi has tried everything any physician can try. To be truthful I'm stumped and I don't like being stumped and a strange power signature that shouldn't be on a tiernan mining ship is worth a look at."

"I doubt it Doctor take a look around the engine room for example is full of parts that are not supposed to be here. That flow regulator is from Kromagg most human world stopped using them because they were unstable. They worked fine when the ship was at warp until they wanted slow down the engines would carry on while the ship was slowing down. Whole ships have been torn apart because of that."

"hmm maybe your right ? Or not" the Doctor walked over to the adjacent work station lifted up what looked like a small box that was humming and had wires coming from it linking it to the Trigantors power supply. "it cant be , it impossible?"

"what now Doctor?" Randall said as she walked over "I thought you said impossible was your middle name?"

"I did but this is literally impossible"

"What is it?"

"it's a probe but it's a probe that's from a long dead race I haven't seen for years "

"and they are?"

"They're called the Elosians . They died out thousands of years ago? Has it really been that long. The Elosians were the ones who started the shadow proclamation."

"did they die out during the time war?"

"how do you know about the time war?"

"You'd be surprised Doctor. Actually we know about t he shadow proclamation aswell."

"wrong I'm not surprised in fact nothing surprises me anymore about you lot. I've seen you at your best and at your worst. With you theres a very fine line in between that. There's been times when your both. You're the only people that actually amaze me and frighten me at the same time. Your one of the reasons why there's a shadow proclamation in the first place."

"what is it exactly?"

"Good question" said the Doctor scratching the back of his neck. "the Shadow proclamation is exactly says on the tin. They maintain a listening watch on less advanced species. I mean technology speaking of course. They protect you from others that would wish you any harm. They also protect you from yourselves."

"what?"

"you know over Earths history there have been many aliens coming to your world. Some you've heard about some you haven't? the shadow proclamation is supposed to stop those who intend you harm or conquer you. But at the same time keep you in check most of your big technological leaps from the microwave oven to warp drive have been observed by others. AND they are still watching you."

"how dare they?!"

"how dare they what?"

"watch us like we are children"

"to them and many others out there you are children who should be seen and not heard, and every now and again need a clip round the earhole when they play up"

"then send us to bed without supper?"

"cheeky"

"so what is it? And what in the Imperiums name is it doing here?"

"its some sort of transmitter maybe a homing beacon."

"who are the Elosians then?"

"Ah a question I can give you a answer to. The Elosians are a very old race older then the time lords. Older than the face of Boe even. And I suppose they died out of old age. their genetic structure started to break up"

"did they try genetic engineering, cloning, stasis?"

"genetic engineering was probably what started it all in the first place and might have made it worse. They tried everything the time lords did try but in the end it wasn't enough they just died"

"Obviously not" said Randall "they left their toys lying around for just any one to find"

"hmmm"

"Hmm what?"

"hmmm I'm thinking that, that's not like the Elosains to do that. They are, were extremely careful against that sort of thing. Unless?"

"unless what?"

"God you ask a lot of questions?"

"I didn't become first administrator of the Meridian station the largest in this sector by being quiet Doctor. Unless what"

The doctor smiled cocked his head to the side and got his glasses out and put them on.

"Unless it supposed to be found!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver again the held it against the Elosain device. The tip of it began to flash in time with the humming coming from the device.

"Of course I should have known it. Those grey little enigmatic wonders. They always, always had a trick or two up their tiny sleeves and do you think they let slip? Never!

The Doctor straightened up and put his hands on his head the moved them down around his face. Randall obviously struggling to keep up with him as he had been darted to and fro from either side of the engine room for the last fifteen minutes.

"will you for heavens sake tell me what the hell is going on Doctor or I'll find the nearest airlock and toss you out it myself. Honestly how does that Donna woman ever control herself from killing you!"

"lets just say I have that sort of affect on women" said the Doctor giving a cheeky wink.

"GRRRR!"

"Alright, alright I give in. this ones a dozy" he said holding up his hands defensively. " ok Elosains died out but left this behind with me so far?"

"yes"

"well this thing is a transmitter. Transmitting a signal yes?"

"yes"

"but what is the Signal what does it do?"

This time Randall did not answer she gave a deadly stare. A stare that could frightened the most bravest of the brave. She did not try to speak she just stared straight at the doctor. She lifted her left eye brow as if that alone was a statement to say hurry the hell up or else.

"The Signal itself is a code. Now if you remember what MalachI said the virus is affecting the genetic structure of the sick changing them."

"So?"

"SO so what is DNA?"

"it's a string of genetic commands which tell our bodies how to grow what to look like. Its full name is Deoxy-ribon Nucleic Acid ." replied Randall.

"yes, yes , yes put simply it's a code of dominant and recessive genes. On-off on-off on-off right. In other words ones and zero's binary. That probe it re writing DNA using that signal."

"Why?"

"YES why the elosians are tricky little buggers. The probe was sent out before they died out with pre programmed co-ordinates to a life less planet. Once there the probe would transmit its signal. That signal would interupt the planets normal cycle sped it up and make it habitable. Then using any genetic material on the planet. Maybe a Paramecium or an Amoebae or even bacteria it would then use it as a vehicle program it with the signal and in maybe thousand years two no more than three BAM! Elosains back in action. And it wouldn't surprise me if that thing has the entire library of Elosain knowledge compressed it to that transmission."

"excellent Doctor" she said as she clapped her hands " maybe now you know what's going on you reverse it!"

"Ah?"

"Ah!"

That deathly stare returned to Randall's again this time even the Doctor was scared. This was the stare that Tiger would give to its dinner before the Tiger would kill it.

"I don't know if I can or should. First of all the genetic changes are extensive. There's also the danger of this signal was supposed to be used on creatures with a less complexed DNA. Going in there and trying to change it back could kill them. Then there's the moral complications, this could be the second incarnation of possibly the wisest people the universe has ever known. Imagine all the things that could be learned from that. I'm not sure if I can do anything?"

"Fine then now that I know what's going on I can report back to HQ they can brief the med team. And seeing as though we have an nice healthy corpse to dissect we may have found a cure." replied Randall. "its up to you Doctor if you want to lend me a hand in getting it back to Meridian"

"oh I wouldn't worry bout that too much I'd imagine by now hes on his way here."Chapter 5

After Malachi went to see Liam Fra took Donna to the common area. There it was full of people walking around, soldiers on patrol, men talking and then laughing very loudly. Upon entering the area Fra's wife shell shouted

"FRA! Over here"

Upon hearing this Fra grabbed Donna's arm and walked over to her Shell cleared a table so that they could gather around.

There was an old lady sitting by the wall with her head down looking at the floor at first glance it looked like she was asleep but every now and then she would stir, her head would twitch and udder the odd whisper to herself.

"is she all right?" asked Donna

"Aye she's just having her afternoon pre nap snooze" answered Fra .

Shell gave him a tap on the arm for being so rude.

"Aye she's fine" replied Shell

Then the old woman stirred again she lifted her head and began to speak.

"the ones in the shadows"

Her head turned to stare straight at Donna her eyes met hers. Donna could feel her looking right at her soul almost as if the old woman was look through her.

"they're angry, the children they cared for have grown. The children have wandered to far this time. Time to come out of the shadows. They're not far now they took what they had and made it better faster they're coming you know!"

"aye get out of it you old witch!" shouted Fra "leave her be go back to reading yer tea leaves and if your making one I'll have one too"

"Fra don't you talk to Bridey like that! And she never says a bad word bout you either shes always saying how good you are and all." shouted Shell at Fra.

The old woman got up and scuttled off out of the living area.

"What was she goin on about ?" asked Donna.

"beats me no one knows what shes on about for years, always goin on bout the spirits and what the leaves say ould witch." said Fra

"FRA Ill not tell you again!" said Chell

"what? Im only telling the truth!" said Fra

"Go out after her and apologise or Im telling yer ma!" shouted Chell

"aye alright I go out there and she hits me with her stick?… again" responded Fra

"I don't care if she does you deserved it now go!" snarled Chell

"Aye ok then" answered Fra as he walks towards the exit he mutters "I ll see if shes made me that cup of tea"

"does threatening him with his mum always work on him?" asked Donna.

"most times" laughed Chell.

"can see really see spirits and stuff? My Nan always said she could ghosts but we all thought she was mixing her pills again."

"well I don't really know, I'm not really into stuff like that if I cant see then I don't know about it. You know? But there have been times when shes been right about stuff. Like my cousin she knew she be pregnant before any body else did."

"Aye but the way your cousin puts it about I knew it was a matter of time before she got caught. It just surprised me who it was who caught her I mean Percy, still got it in him even though he's sixty odds and been drinking whiskey since he was nine and been working the mines since he was seven. Exclaimed Fra as he re-entered the room.

"Did you apologise to Bridey?" asked Chell.

"I went to she's lying down now hope shes not coming down with the bug, Mal reckons another 15 have got it now three of them are station personnel."

"really that's terrible?" asked Chell again.

How manys is that now fra?" asked Donna

"Frig knows but Mal reckons he getting more and more every hour he's even getting the station doctors breathin down his neck now. Poor Mal he's panicking." answered fra.

As the tree discussed the problems of the station another three entered the living area. But these three were more soldiers one of them was a sergeant and walked over to Fra.

Fra looked over and said.

"can I be of service gentlemen."

"where can I find the leader of your people?" asked the sergeant.

"in other words talk me to your leader?" laughed fra "well at the moment my Da's in bed he had a rough night y'know until he's better I speak for him whats the problem?"

"the three renegade ships that broke off when you came here have shown up on out sensors." said the sergeant.

"aye I knew they wouldn't last long on their own they had very little fuel left. And not much when it came down to rations." said Fra.

"that's not the problem, from what our people can tell their power out put is far too high for ships that small, they are also travelling faster than their engines would permit we think that they may pose a significant threat if they decided to open fire on us." said the Sergeant.

"Aye ok then" said Fra scratching his nose "ill go tell my Da then? Uhm don't fire until fired upon . Where's Randall shouldn't she be handelling this?"

"She's missing along with THAT Doctor and have been so for an hour and a half. There's no trace of them any where on the station even that blue box is missing. Until her return or until Im relieved I'm in command of all personnel on Meridian that includes you and your people! AND I would appreciate your full cooperation." growled the Sergeant.

"yep yeah I got yee if there is anyone problems with anyone send them to me is there any thing I can do in the mean time?" asked Fra.

"Actually there might be if you can you follow me to the commcen perhaps you might be able to talk to them make sure they don't do anything stupid." replied the Sergeant.

"of course lets go"

Fra got up and left with the soldiers. Donna looked at Chell. Chell face dropped she was worried things have changed so quickly since arriving at the Meridian Station. She was also proud of Fra taking his fathers place so readily. So confidently, she was glad the soldiers came for fra and not one of his older brothers who would no where near be as good as Fra.

"are you ok Chell?" asked Donna.

"Aye I'm just worried bout Fra this is his Da's job you know he shouldn't have to be doin this."

"he'll be ok chell he seems to know what he's talking about besides theres only three little ships and they are your own people they wouldn't would they?"

"You don't know with our lot Donna. Besides the Doctors disappeared without you arent you worried?"

"he'll be back" shrugged Donna " be lost without me"

Chapter 6

"what do you mean he's on his way here?" Asked Randall

"Sean is it? Well he should be finished his "transformation" by now maybe he would be able to shed some more light on this?" said the Doctor.

"Aye I make ye about right, and yes my name is Sean." said Dean approaching from one of the higher levels of the engine room. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm the Doctor"

"The Doctor you say? That, that sounds familiar some how?" puzzled Sean

"that's not surprising the ancient Elosains had a close relationship with the Timelords, I met a few of them once or twice perhaps somewhere in that archive of knowledge theres a mention of me." answered the Doctor.

"Elosian… Elo? What is an Elosian?" puzzled Sean.

"I'm afraid that what you are now. There are still traces of your human DNA in there but the Elosian nature is definitely dominant" replied the doctor.

"wait a minute? What the hell is going on here your dead or at least that's what your travelling trouble making brethren told me?" shouted Randall

"DEAD?" said Sean "what do you mean dead I didn't feel well so I took a lie down? I wake up the ship in darkness no one here except you and then you tell me I'm an Elosain?"

"Shes a little fire cracker isn't she, right ok" said the Doctor clapping his hands and rubbing them together "your not dead which I am sure is a relief to you? Your body was undergoing a dramatic change and on the final stages it appeared that your body shut down making it look that you are dead. Until you were completely meta-morphed in to what you are now."

"Aye dead simple" answered Sean.

One of the control panels came to life with a ping ping ping.

"whats that?" asked Randall.

"that's one of the proximity alarms something come into range" answered Sean

"but everything's shut down" snapped Randall

"Thhhat may have been me I'm afraid. When I activated that control screen on the bridge I accessed the main computer and by doing that I brought on line a few auto mated systems like short range sensors." said the Doctor.

"Aye also all the ships in the fleet have a unique transponder signal so when they come into range its like a "yo-hoo I'm here" sort a thing" said Sean.

"that accounts for the three that broke formation when you arrived" said Randall. "but why have came back?"

"dunno but that's not right here, the power out put of those engines have tripled and the shield harmonics are like nothing I've ever seen?" said Sean

"Well I think I know whats going on. Like with you the people on those ships have undergone a transformation they are now elosian. But they have also got the combined knowledge of the elosians inside their minds, that and a mix of human ingenuity have turned them ships into war ships" said the Doctor.

"WHAT?!" shouted Randall

"Aye he's right I can feel it" exclaimed Sean

"Elosians aren't telepathic how could feel that?" asked the doctor

"What do you mean warships? Doctor" said Randall slowly "and what do they want?"

"I think we are about to find out there's a transmission and it on all channels and frequencies I should be able to patch us in" said the Doctor.

The Doctor touched the main control panel and a view screen changed to display Fra and what looked like an old man but had undergone extensive changes to his face. The only human traight was his stubbly ginger beard. The screen had a partition down the middle to display the two talking to each other.

"Owen what are you up to?" shouted Fra " who the hell gave permission for your ships to break away like that and what have you done to your face?"

The man named Owen replied.

"Fra you have to believe me, they did this to us you have to get Liam tell your father what's going on my ships are now more powerful we can stop this now"

Randall watched in disgust "did this to us"? did what ? How?

"I ve had enough of this Doctor patch me in now"

"Don't worry ive already done it" said Sean

"This first administrator Randall you are here by commanded to power down your sheilds or be destroyed."

"See Fra now they are threatening us" said Owen

Before Fra could answer he was pushed aside by a big man. The only image that could be seen on that partition of the view screen was that of Liam his voice silenced all others that tried to speak

"What do you mean they did this to us? Owen do as your told or else." shouted Liam.

"Liam if I may are you feeling any better?" asked the Doctor

"as a matter of fact Doctor I do. Now come to think of it I recognise you now I thought I knew your face but the life of me I couldn't place it ?" answered Liam

"I thought as much it looks like all the people on the meridian station are undergoing a change some at different rates depending on age and body metabolism. Liam although looks human still his mind is beginning accept the Elosain knowledge infact he maybe the only one to fully understand how or what is going on" said the Doctor

"Liam it Sean I thought you may like to know I'm not dead… anymore?" said Sean

"Well I might of known it wasn't the last I'll see of you never could sit still or be quite for more than five minutes could ye"

As the discussion went on Owen ships lowered their ships and powered down the engines.

"Doctor get us back to Meridian now! Sean you to I want to know whats happening"Chapter 7

The T.A.R.D.I.S materialised in Meridian's control room. Awaiting there was Fra, Liam, and Donna were there. The doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S swung open and out exited the Doctor, Sean and Randall. Randall was greeted by her second in command, "Ma'am the three rogue ships have powered down but are still assuming an aggressive posture. And there is still no word from HQ. We believe that there is still some form of jamming effect"

"Thank you lieutenant carry on" answered Randall "Doctor can you do something about jamming effect? Now that we know its not a contagion maybe we can lift the quarantine?" she continued.

"Shouldn't be a problem but the jamming filed is only the tip of the iceberg so to speak… for what its worth I'm sorry" said the Doctor

"What do you mean sorry? Doctor" asked Randall.

"What level quarantine did you say it was? 4?"

"Yes"

" the jamming effect being generated by a dreadnought. Its been sent by HQ . For a level four I'm afraid its standard procedure" said the Doctor

"Standard procedure its to contact HQ and initiate lock down of the system nothing in nothing out?" answered Randall "and await further instructions?"

"yes the lock down is to stop the contagion from spreading to nearby systems. The Dreadnoughts are to clean the system of the contagion before it has a chance to spread further and if necessary destroy all infected areas including all of the Tiernans and the Meridian station." said the Doctor.

"dreadnoughts?" said Randall

"yes maybe two no more than three?" said the Doctor.

"What can we do there is no way we can stand up to two or three Dreadnought class ships" asked Randall

"What about all of the Tiernan ship surely they have some weapons" asked Donna "and Owens ships they have enhanced weapons?"

"Dreadnoughts are highly advanced war ships the reason why they are called that simply because they cannot be stopped even with our combined defences we cannot hold out against them." replied Randall sounding very deflated.

"you may have a chance if you all pile into Liams ships you might get a chance at out running them" said the Doctor

"No I don't think so Doctor for a time lord you're a bit slow" piped up Liam.

"excuse me?" stuttered the Doctor.

"the Imperiums will not let us go easily we already know that the best chance we got is go to the world the Elosians meant the probe to go to. The co-ordinates are in there all we got to do is open a Hyper warp gate." said Liam

"I ve never heard of that what is it?" asked Randall

"its instantaneous travel from one part of the galaxy to another and completely dangerous" answered The Doctor.

"like you have another choice Doctor, were screwed if we do screwed if we stay. Besides with the amount of power generated by the meridian's deflector and the thrust from my fleet it'll be almost to easy, you seem to forget that we Elosians have travel technology that rivalled your own and we Tiernans are good at improvising and making do with nothing." replied Liam

The doctor clicked his fingers and jumped forward

"Yes but we need something to regulate the flow rate of the deflectors out put." smiled the Doctor "and as if by chance I think I have just the thing." turning and facing the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Now your starting to catch on Doctor" said Liam

"would some one like to fill us mere mortals in what the hell your planning?" shouted Randall.

"I think the Doctor and Liam may have a way out of this. don't worry you will get used to this" answered Donna

"You have no idea Fra" said Donna.

"In that case how long will it take to execute this fantastic plan then?" exclaimed Randall

"so your in on this this?" asked Liam

"aye!" answered Randall.

"I can get the T.A.R.D.I.S ready in about an hour" said the Doctor.

"If ye release my people once their back on their ships I'd say forty five minutes" said Liam turning to smile and wink at the Doctor. "cant help the time lords being a bit slow you know. Relax doctor I'm only sleggin"

"GO don't make me regret this." said Doctor and Donna Stood inside the T.A.R.D.I.S while the doctor made the last of the modifications to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Randall said she is ready to go when you are" said Donna.

"well I'm waiting for the go ahead from the Tiernan fleet, forty five minutes more like an hour and a half." replied the Doctor turning around to address Donna.

"Doctor?" asked Donna.

"yes"

"Is this gonna work? you said its very dangerous ."

"did I use the word dangerous? Hmm dangerous, dangerous is only the half of it. IF the Tiernans don't blow us up trying to build up enough power for an event horizon. AND were not torn apart by the gravimetric sheers. Dangerous might be a good way of describing it." the doctor said but then with a slight pause he then grinned.

"but are n't you glad I'm doing this and not Liam"

"and for a sec you had me woried" replied Donna

The views screen in front of the Doctor came to life and an image of Liam came into focus.

"are you's ready yet? You got me and my people sitting here twiddling our thumbs here!"

"and here are we, we waiting for you captain Liam. Yes we are ready on wards and upwards."

Randalls voice over the comms played over the T.A.R.D.I.S speakers.

"can we get going our long range sensors have displayed two dreadnoughts on an intercept course. Even with the jamming signal we can tell its them."

"understood" said the Doctor "Donna you may want to hold onto something." donna went over to the hand rails and held on to them.

"you better pull this off space man!"

"no pressure then? Ok liam intiate the pulse."

Outside in the vacuum of space the lead ship powered up its engines. And a pulse shot forward from its deflector. The pulse stopped in front of the meridian station and grew larger and larger tearing the fabric of space time.

Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S the ruptures were being felt.

"bit of a bumpy ride Doctor?" asked Donna.

"Donna Noble you don't know the half of it. Just you wait until were inside the appature. Right the T.A.R.D.I.S has locked on and I'm regulating the frequencies. We should know when its working when the shock waves die down"

And as soon as the Doctor had stopped talking the T.A.R.D.I.S stopped shacking. The Doctor smiled and said

"See nothing to worry about."

"yeah yeah yeah" answered Donna.

"Liam were ok on this end do you start sending the first wave through." said the Doctor

"aye right you are Doctor" he replied

"Randall I think you should be able to generate enough inertia by using your manoeuvring thrusters. Or will you need some help?" asked the Doctor.

"Right now doctor I think we need more than that the dreadnoughts are here and they are powering weapons. It would seem that they are targeting the event horizon."

"let me access your comms and feed back generator" said the Doctor.

"Done" answered Randall.

"what now" asked Donna

"trust me. This is the Doctor hailing the two Dreadnoughts" no reply

"dreadnought ships if you fire upon that gate you will destroy everything in this system and contaminate the neighbouring systems with tholaronic radiation." still no reply.

Then the lead Dreadnought fires upon the meridian station disrupting the power grid.

"Doctor!" shouted Randall "the main grid is down we have no weapons whatever trick up your sleeve you better do it know."

" initiating feed back pulse. Everyone cover your ears this gonna be loud."

With that he holds up the sonic screwdriver activates it. A loud sonic noise overwhelms the speakers. Outside a crack of red lightning streams from the Meridian and hit's the Dreadnoughts the lights on the Dreadnoughts go dark.

"Dreadnoughts are neutralized. Your ready to go through." said the Doctor.

"don't have to tell us twice. Were moving thank you Doctor."

The Meridian lurches forward and goes into the hyper warp gate.

Chapter 8

"DOCTORRR!" screamed Donna.

A number explosions went off inside the T.A.R.D.I.S from the main control panel and around the edges of the room which quickly fills with smoke.

"A bit busy at the moment. Remember the gravimetric sheers I said about well thanks to the weapons fire I've lost control of the phase variances and at the moment the hyper warp gate is on the verge of collapse. I'm trying to use the T.A.R.D.I.S's engines to carry us through the matter stream but its getting tight." said the Doctor running around the control panel pressing buttons and pulling levers and putting them back up again then working his way back the way he came. Until the shaking stopped and so did the explosions'. But not the Doctor who carried on working.

"Doctor?… Doctor!" shouted Donna. "whats going on?"

The room light came back on and the smoke in the air cleared. And there was the Doctor standing smiling with his Glasses on and said

"never a doubt"

"are we there yet?"

As she finished speaking Liam's image returned to the Viewer and shouted.

"What took you so long we thought you got lost"

"so did we" answered the Doctor "are we all here?"

Randall spoke

"Were all here Doctor. My sensors are detecting an L class planet with an oxygen argon atmosphere which we are in orbit of. Best of all the hyper warp gate has closed behind us with no trace of our friends. What exactly did you do to them?"

"Well funny you should ask actually. The dreadnoughts are pretty much unstoppable the shields are impenetrable by conventional means but by using the comm channel and your feed back generator I was able to send a sonic burst which piggy backed along their radio's and disrupted both power grids shutting them down and leaving the Imperiums forces with a bit of egg on their faces." said the Doctor.

"That simple!" said Donna. "so what next?"

Epilogue

The doctor and Donna are strolling in the forest after the T.A.R.D.I.S has landed near the Tiernan ships. The Tiernans have now fully undergone their changes they now resemble Ethosian Human hybrids.

"Doctor?" said Donna

"yes?" replied the Doctor.

"if the Tiernans are now Ethosians why do they still have Ginger hair?" asked Donna.

The Doctor chortled

"the Tierna-ethosians as I like to call them have a combination of the two species' genes the "Ginger hair " gene is very determined and have been passed down from the Vikings themselves. Unlike the blonde gene which is very unstable. The Ginger Gene won out in amongst the genetic reprogramming the Tiernans went through." said the Doctor

"well if the people on the Merdian station changed and the Tiernan people changed how come we didn't?" asked Donna.

"I didn't change because well basically I'm a time lord my DNA and MRNa is much more complex and that a body of a time lord is in a state of constant flux. You on the other hand is because of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The temporal energies protected you keeping your DNA as it is normally hence your still you and I' am still me."

Randall and Liam walk over and Greet the Doctor.

"What about ye?" says Liam

"What about ye yourself Liam have all your ships landed?" asked The Doctor

"Apart from the odd one or two that are helping Merdian personnel get down here a bit quicker. But for the most part were all settling in nicely." answered Liam

"yes because of all that has happened we decided to stay together after all we are all the same now we look alike and are both refugees from the Imperium. According to my people we have travelled 97 thousand light years away from Imperium space. We thought safety in numbers ." said Randall.

"well its about time you two started getting along" said Donna.

"Speaking of getting along we should get along Donna let these two love birds get on with it." said the Doctr

Both Liam and Randall shouted.

"HEY".

"now whos only sleggin"

THE END


End file.
